


I don't know what's going on(I'm scared)

by MoonFire_Arc



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ATAR practice dammit, Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'll add tags as I go along, Post-Breath of the Wild, i have no idea what this is, prompt: "Write a narrative inspired by the setting below:", thanks exam writers thanks, time travel but actually no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire_Arc/pseuds/MoonFire_Arc
Summary: I don't know what's going on.That sums up this story, Link and me.Help.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_whitewhitewhitewhyisthisallwhitewhitewhitewHITEWHOAREYOULEAVEMEALONEALONEALO-_

He jumped.

* * *

Sunlight assaulted his eyes, the white walls that encompassed his surroundings not helping in the slightest. Link inwardly reprimanded himself. _You should have jumped when that carriage stopped moving._

Except it wasn’t a carriage. At least, not one that Link was familiar with. Carriages weren’t white. Carriages weren’t metal. Carriages didn’t have beeping or shiny equipment  ~~ _zigzag lines on a sheikah slate beep beep beep horizontal up down backtothemiddle_ ~~ or  ~~_restraints_ ~~ sharp tangy smells.

Link knew what carriages were. _He did, right?_

His landing was more painful than he thought it would be, the ground was made up of this strange bumpy material. Upon closer inspection, the ground looked like fused rock  ~~ _I’ve never seen those before, wha-_ . ~~

Back on his feet and looking up  _why are there so many buildings_ , Link’s eyes darted along the alleys and streets that led from this crossroad he stood on.  ~~_Why are there so many people._ ~~

Why was it so bright?

Hylian voices clued him in on the country, much to his relief. _Thank Hylia, his Labrynnian was rusty._ Though the accents were slightly off. They didn’t sound like the refined lyrical tangents that the nobles spoke or like the clear and melodic tones of Castle Town or any regional accents he had come across. Link double-checked, no Gorons or Zora in sight as well _~~where are they~~_. He coughed.

The air was… dirty?  ~~ _Too dirty, I can’t breathe whywhywhy_ ~~

He was probably just imagining it. 

What happened? He had just been protecting Zelda from that monstrosity under the castle and then what? 

So many questions and no answers.  ~~ _Am I just that dumb?_ ~~

Ears twitching, Link felt the eyes crawling down his back  ~~ _toomanypeople-goawaygoawaygoAWAY._ ~~

Oh right, he fell.


	2. WEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOO

“He’s here!”

Ah, okay. They won’t let him go then.

He tensed. The pain in his arm reminded him that he let go of Zelda’s hand. He noted that he should probably fix that soon.

At least it was his left hand.

Four men dressed in black garments closed in.  _What are those eye coverings? Why are they black?_

They seemed less than pleased about his escape but at least they weren’t shooting. _Well, throwing rocks,_ amended Link realising that they had no bow on their persons and he was pretty sure that they didn’t have a Sheikah Slate on hand either. 

_Wait, they didn’t even take his Sheikah Slate off him?_

Link realised that he still had all his stuff on him. Were these kidnappers stupid? They were probably Yiga.

“Come with us quietly and no one has to get hurt”

They probably thought that he was giving up or something, why else would they waltz into point-blank range? As the last person got into range, Link crouched down. His body sunk close to the ground and his ears pointed up as he zeroed in on the front goon.

_As if he would let them._

The master sword materialised in his hand, blue streaks of light floated off into the distance as he rushed the four men. The first man fell down easily, his head no longer part of his body.

The next two were only somewhat smarter.

_Left!_

Link spun around and kicked the man’s stomach. Not wanting to lose momentum, Link kept spinning with his sword and found the other man behind him. Goon number three met the business end of his sword. One more to go.

Wait, what was that sound?

Rising up and down, the sound screeched in Link’s sensitive ears. The wailing piercing the air and encapsulated Link in its all surrounding glory.

_WHERE IN THE NAME OF HYLIA IS THAT ACCURSED SOUND COMING FROM?_

Clutching his ears was a mistake that Link dearly paid for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i still dont know what im doing help


End file.
